


Dick Grayson and His Collection of Villainous Females

by RichardGraysonPercyJackson



Series: Dick Grayson and His Collection Of [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Attempted Sexual Assault, Hurt/Comfort, Torture, more to come - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 17:28:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21632146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RichardGraysonPercyJackson/pseuds/RichardGraysonPercyJackson
Summary: Whether he's Dick Grayson, ward of Bruce Wayne or Nightwing, first protege of Batman, the female rogues of Gotham will always protect him.Most of them, anyway.
Series: Dick Grayson and His Collection Of [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1537267
Comments: 27
Kudos: 331





	1. Poison Ivy

**Author's Note:**

> I don't think I need anymore tags for this chapter but let me know if I do

Ivy glanced over her shoulder with a scowl at the sound of someone sprinting through her greenhouse.

“Who dares-” she growled to herself, storming into the other room only to freeze in the shadows at the sight of a young teen boy, rushing to hide behind some of the larger trees, breathing heavily and looking utterly scared out of his mind.

She frowned and took a step forward to demand to know what he was doing there only for a group of loud, much bigger, filthy  _ men _ to storm in. The look of them alone had her stepping back and deciding to look over the situation before she did anything rash like help.

“Where the fuck did you go, you piece of shit?” one of them sneered.

“Yeah, don’t think you can run. We’ll find you eventually.”

When Ivy looked back towards the boy, he was staring at her. The moment their eyes met, he shook his head in a desperate plea for her to not give him away. That was when Ivy saw the bruises around his throat, his arms, his wrists.

And then she got angry.

“How  _ dare _ you!” she snarled, storming into the room and reveling in the way the men jumped and shouted in fear at the sight of her. “Put your hands on a child, what sort of men are you!?”

They tried to run and scream and if Ivy hadn’t been Ivy and the building hadn’t been one of her greenhouses, they probably would have escaped. As it was, Ivy’s plants managed to catch them and drag them kicking and screaming back to her.

“Miss Ivy, wait!” the boy called, jerking out of his hiding spot and running towards her when he realized she was about to kill his attackers. “Don’t kill them, please!”

“And why shouldn’t I, child?” Ivy asked. “They were going to hurt you.” her eyes darkened. “They did hurt you.”

“Only bruises,” the boy insisted. “Please don’t kill them.”

Any other day, Ivy would have. But this boy had chosen  _ her _ greenhouse as safe haven and so she was feeling generous. Nodding to him, Ivy turned back to the men who were still screaming in her plants’ hold.

“You will leave here,” she said calmly. “And you will turn yourself in. If you find Batman first, you’ll confess your sins to him. Do you understand me?”

The men stammered and nodded and the minute Ivy released them, they ran. Satisfied that they were truly gone, Ivy turned ot the boy.

“What’s your name?” he looked familiar and she figured he was probably one of Gotham’s elite, though he didn’t act like it.

“Richard Grayson.”

Ah. Bruce Wayne’s kid. That was why he looked familiar. “You made the environment speech last week,” Ivy commented.

“Well...yeah,” Dick replied, rubbing his arm and looking a little anxious that Ivy was talking to him.

Which Ivy couldn’t blame him for. In fact, she commended his unease. Only a fool would trust her off the bat.

“We should get you home,” Ivy offered.

“I think I can manage on my own, thanks.”

Ivy raised an eyebrow. “Would you like a repeat of tonight then?” she asked. It was a low blow and she knew it but the fact of the matter was, she wasn’t going to let this  _ kid _ walk home alone in Gotham City of all places.

Especially after what had almost happened.

He sighed and nodded. “Yeah, okay.”

………………………….

“You’d think Wayne’s security would be a little tighter,” Ivy mused after Dick had input the code for the gates which swung open, allowing the two to begin their long trek up the driveway. “Anyone could guess your code.”

“Yeah, but it’s a little more complicated than that,” Dick told her, hands shoved in his jeans pockets. “I-I’m not really supposed to share.”

“I wasn’t expecting you to,” Ivy said when they finally reached the manor. As they approached the door, Ivy couldn’t help but comment, “Your garden is very well tended to. Your gardener must be exceptional.”

“We don’t have a gardener,” Dick told her, searching his pockets before cursing and reaching up to ring the doorbell. “Just Alfred.”

“Well, I certainly approve of this Alfred’s care for plants,” Ivy said as the doors swung open.

“Oh, Master Richard, we were so worried!”

“I’m fine, Alfred,” Dick said politely. “Uh...Ivy….saved me.”

Alfred looked over at Ivy and, instead of calling the police as soon as he lay eyes on her like she’d been expecting, the old butler gave her a short nod.

“We are very thankful for that, Miss Ivy,” he told her. “As such, the police shall not be called.”

Ivy blinked at him. “I...thank you,” she said. “And...may I say, your garden is amazing.” she narrowed her eyes. “Do you use chemical fertilizer?”

“Certainly not,” Alfred declared. “You have my word that I tend to my garden with the utmost of care.”

“Good,” Ivy declared before turning and looking over at Dick. “Perhaps now you know that it is unwise to travel through Gotham unaided. Especially with a face and body like yours.”

Dick raised an eyebrow, mouthing ‘face and body like mine?’ before looking back at her with a small, sheepish smile.

“Right, I’ll keep that in mind,” he murmured. “Thank you again, Ivy.”

“Call me Pamela,” Ivy requested. “And stay safe.”

Dick smiled. “You too, Miss Pamela.”


	2. Harley Quinn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You already killed one of Batman’s children! I ain't gonna let you kill another!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Protective Harley, here we go!

“Mr. J, you’re gonna kill him!” Harley shouted, unable to watch her lover beat the everloving shit out of Nightwing who, by this point, was lying unmoving in a puddle of his own blood.

“That’s the point, dear Harl,” Joker drawled, flashing her a blinding grin as he shouldered the bloodied crowbar. “Would you like to try?”

Harley looked between Joker, the crowbar he was handing her, and down at Nightwing whose breaths were raspy and wet before finally reaching out and taking the crowbar.

“Need some advice?” Joker asked, eyes alight.

“No,” Harley replied before she smashed his grin with the crowbar as hard as she possibly could. “You already killed one of Batman’s children! I ain't gonna let you kill another!” she shrieked, climbing atop of him once he went down and hitting him as hard and fast as she possibly could. 

She didn’t stop until hands wrapped around her wrist and ripped the crowbar out of her hand. She whirled around to find Red Hood standing there in just a domino mask, a slightly disturbed look on his face.

“He’s unconscious,” he told her, causing her to look down at the bloody mess beneath her. “You’ll kill him if you keep going.”

“Good,” Harley huffed as she climbed off of him, looking over to where Batman and Robin were kneeling over Nightwing, Robin murmuring softly to the other while Batman looked over injuries.

“He’ll be alright, right?” Harley asked Red Hood who turned and stared at her.

“Why do you care?” he asked.

Harley pressed her lips together. “I didn’t stop him from killing the second Robin,” she replied. “I wasn’t gonna let him kill another.”

She could feel Red Hood’s gaze on her. “Again,” he said calmly. “Why do you care?”

She glared at him. “Believe it or not, smart mouth, I  _ liked _ the second Robin,” she snapped, hands on her hips. “He actually gave two shits about victims.”

Red Hood stared at her before crossing his arms over his chest and looking back towards where Batman was very carefully lifting Nightwing up, ordering Robin to cuff Joker and Harley and call the police.

“He’ll be fine,” Red Hood finally replied. “You should probably get out of here before small and angry cuffs you.”

“You’re letting me go?” Harley asked, surprised.

“Contrary to popular belief, I do have a heart,” Red Hood said, lips ticking up in a small smile as he looked over at her. “Go. I’ll send Nightwing your way once he’s on his feet and mother hen over there isn’t breathing down his neck.”

Harley stared at him in disbelief for another minute or two before nodding and bounding off.

…………………………….

“I heard you beat the shit out of the Joker a few weeks ago.”

Harley turned to find Nightwing watching her, leaning heavily against the wall of the warehouse Harley had been hiding out in since Red Hood saved her ass. She had a feeling too that he was the only reason Batman hadn’t found her.

“He already killed one Robin,” she declared. “Wasn’t gonna let him kill another. Besides, you’re my second favorite one.”

“Second favorite?” Nightwing asked, looking mildly hurt yet amused. His smile fell fairly quickly. “Thank you,” he told her. “I’m pretty sure you saved my life.”

“Hey, don’t think this makes me one of the good guys,” Harley snapped, stalking over to jab a finger in his chest.

Nightwing held his hands up in defense, smile back in place. “No, I know it doesn’t,” he told her. “But you saved my life so I came to thank you. Dying at  _ his _ hand, the same way my brother went out…” he shook his head. “Not how I want to die, thank you very much.”

“Not how anyone wants to die,” Harley mused, crossing her arms over her chest. “You really came all the way here just to thank me? How’d you even find me?”

“Red Hood has been keeping an eye on you,” Nightwing replied. He looked Harley over before stating, “Joker’s gonna try and kill you, next time he gets out.”

Harley scoffed. “I’d like to see him try.”

Nightwing smiled. “Thanks again,” he told her. “And don’t worry about B finding you. I won’t tell him.”

Harley stared. “You’re not going to toss me over your shoulder and march me back to Arkham?”

“No,” Nightwing replied though he had a knowing smile on his face. “But if we find you working with Joker when he escapes-”

“All bets are off.”

“Yep.”

Harley nodded. “Fair enough,” she told him.

“Thanks again,” Nightwing said, giving her a little solute. “And I’ll tell Red Hood you said hi, yeah?”

“Tell the kid to try not to die anytime soon.”

“Will do. Make good choices, Harley.”

And then, he was gone. And Harley swore she was going to make good choices. She really did try.

……………………….

She robbed a bank with Joker, killing eight hostages three weeks later before being apprehended and arrested.

Everything was back to normal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts?


	3. Selina Kyle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dick's always been able to come to Selina to rant and rave about Bruce but this time, Selina gives him a little insight into his mentor that he hadn't known or considered before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Definitely too short but this was so hard to write so this is what you're getting.

“Bruce being stubborn again?” Selina asked, stepping to the side to let sixteen year old Dick into her apartment, smiling when he knelt down, her cats coming to him in droves.

“Isn’t he always?” Dick asked, scowling. He sighed, idly petting her cats before standing and following her over to the couch, curling up and smiling at the cats who tried to get up with them.

“What did he do this time?”

Dick sighed, leaning into her side when she prompted him. “I’ve been driving the Batmobile and motorcycles since I was thirteen,” he told her. “I’m  _ good _ at it. It should be no problem.”

“Alright,” Selina said, combing her hand through Dick’s wild hair. “What happened?”

Dick heaved a tired sigh. “I had my driver’s test a week ago,” he told her. “Dick Grayson did, anyway. And I’m good at driving. I am. I just...I hit the curb parallel parking and they failed me.”

“Have you parallel parked before?” Selina asked. “Maybe it was just nerves.”

“I know, I know it was,” Dick said, sound frustrated as he pulled away from Selina and tangled his hands in his hair. “And despite the fact that I’m  _ good _ at driving and Bruce knows that, he says that now that I failed, I’m not allowed to even drive as Robin!” he stared at her. “Why!? I’ve been driving as Robin since I was thirteen years old, what’s the problem now!?”

Selina sighed, pulling Dick back into his side and rubbing his back. “Well honey, he’s Bruce,” she replied. “He’s a bit of an asshole-” Dick laughed. “It’s sort of just his personality at this point in his life.”

“Yeah but…” he sighed. “It’s like I’m not even allowed to be nervous or-or scared or I’ll seem weak.”

Selina pressed her lips together before sighing. “You know, I think the last time Bruce felt scared or nervous was when his parents died.”

Dick froze, glancing up at her. “What?”

“Yeah,” Selina replied. “And I think, even now, he blames himself. He feels that if he hadn’t been so paralyzed with fear, they wouldn’t have died. So for hm, fear and nerves mean someone gets hurt. Someone dies.”

“So...so he  _ doesn’t _ think I’m weak?”

“Not at  _ all _ ,” Selina insisted. “I think he’s honestly just scared and he wants to keep you safe. Have you noticed anything... _ off _ about him since he said you couldn’t drive as Robin?”

Dick pressed his lips together. “I think I’ve woken up to him in my room once or twice,” he admitted.

“Do you know why he’s doing that?”

“Cause he’s an overbearing bastard?”

“Because he’s  _ scared _ ,” Selina corrected. “You’re like him in a way, Dick. when someone tells you not to do something, you have this habit of going out and doing it anyway. Right? For example, didn’t he tell you not to go out on the streets before you were Robin?”

Dick winced. Yeah he had and yet Dick had kept going. “I...yeah.”

“He’s checking on you because he’s afraid you’re not going to listen and you’re going to go out by yourself,” Selina explained. “And he’s afraid of losing you. Of course, he’s emotionally constipated so he’ll never say it to your face, but I’m betting that’s the reason.”

“Really?”

“Really,” Selina insisted. “Now, if you tell him I said any of this he’s either gonna say I’m lying or he’s not going to say anything at all.”

Dick laughed, grinning at her. “Thanks, Selina.”

“Anytime.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts?

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know your thoughts!


End file.
